


Boys Night In

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [445]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:18:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: Anonymous askedYou know your Girls Night Out fic? Could you maybe do something about how they were taken from the boys point of view?





	Boys Night In

**Author's Note:**

> (for reference: [Girl’s Night Out](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9225869))

“Do you think they got Kayo?”  Alan was the one to break the silence, asking the question that had been the forefront in all their minds.

Gordon had counseled silence, too many spy movies priming him for the idea of hidden listening devices.  Brains had pointed out there were very few places in this primitive cell to hide a microphone.

John, eyes tired, still green around the gills from whatever trick they’d used to rip him out of orbit, and finished the argument.  “It doesn’t matter what they say.  They obviously know us.  They know everything about us.”

Virgil is the one to answer Alan’s question.  “They better hope they have.”

John’s brow had furrowed.  Brains had pursed his lips.  “W-w-what an odd thing to w-w-wish for.”

Virgil’s smile is lazy, predatory in the gloom.  “Because if they haven’t, she’s going to rip them apart coming to find us.”

The room had settled back into a more thoughtful silence, broken only by the sound of a lock unlocking.

Like they had choreographed it, Gordon passed Scott the small metal strut they had liberated from under the only bunk in the cell.  John pushed Brains and Alan back as Virgil and Gordon took up positions either side of the thick cell door.

The sound of someone on the other side fiddling with the lock had Scott take a deep breath and raise his weapon.  They weren’t separating them.  They, whoever _they_  were, weren’t going to get a chance to hurt his brothers.

The door opened and Scott swung.


End file.
